The Cupboard
by Pianoninja
Summary: It's not what the title suggests! ;) Halloween based, gets a bit freaky. Have a read if you fancy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, I was watching Paranormal Activity BY MYSELF! and I had this idea, what with it being Halloween the other day and everything...anyway, i'm not 100% happy with it but have a read...if you want :) **

As she made her way from her parked car to the entrance of the hospital Mo caught sight of a familiar redhead walking from the other side of the car park.  
"Jac?" She called after her as she quickened slightly to catch up with her. The consultant craned her neck round to identify the woman calling behind her, on seeing the registrar she sighed disinterestedly, she hadn't realized that she was going to be on shift with her tonight.  
"Jac, I didn't think you were working tonight?" Damn it, she's sharper than she looks. Jac rolled her eyes at the woman's nosiness and created a simple white lie,  
"Elliot asked me. He figured a lot of the useless lay about F1s would skive off to go and get drunk out of their thick skulls for Halloween." Mo couldn't help but laugh at her stereotypical opinion of med students but thought no more of her explanation.  
In reality, Jac had switched the rotas around herself so that she wouldn't have to stay at home on Halloween. It wasn't because she was scared, it was just little kids in plastic masks with and addiction to sugar, but she knew what teenagers were like and didn't particularly fancy being victim of their practical jokes. Normally if she wasn't scheduled to work the shift she would just make sure she was home before dark, double..no, triple lock the doors, shut all the blinds and go to bed early, but this year she had one thing on her mind and that was the safety of her unborn daughter. She had been targeted by Halloween pranksters when she was younger and out after her foster carer's curfew, they had tried to frighten her so she put up a fight and came away with three broken ribs and a black eye, so in her mind the hospital was the best place to be.  
She and Mo painlessly made small talk as they walked side by side up the countless flights of stairs to Darwin, but by the time they arrived Jac was glad to escape the inane nagging and interrogation over nappies and maternity leave. She walked past Jonny as she made her way into her office but, as had become normality in the past few days, he made little effort to even make any acknowledgement of her arrival.  
She walked into the office to be greeted by a surprised Elliot,  
"Jac? You're not scheduled on shift tonight..." Jeez, why was everyone so aware of when she was working?  
"Yeah...I-I..um...I volunteered." She knew Elliot would accept her brief explanation and Elliot knew not to ask questions, he nodded, before picking up a pile of patient files and leaving the office.  
Jac sat down at her desk and briskly slipped her shoes off, before digging into the daunting pile of paperwork on her desk to tide her over for the majority of the twelve hour shift.

Evidently, her plan was working as the next time she checked watch it was nearly 11:00 and she'd ploughed through almost half the work in less than three hours. However, this also meant she was going to have to find another way to occupy herself for the next nine. With that in mind, this seemed like a good time to go and check on the few patients she had on the ward. After reluctantly slipping her shoes back on she picked up her ipad and headed towards the ward.  
As soon as she stepped out of her office a young female nurse came trotting up to her with an irritating smile on her face,  
"Ah, Ms Naylor! Mr Humphries has just woken up and is complaining of a bit of pain." She nodded at the young woman and carried on towards the ward in search of the patient.  
On approaching the elderly man she could see he was in obvious discomfort and, after doing his obs and examining his stitches, headed off towards the drugs cupboard to get him some pain relief.  
Normally she would obviously get a nurse to this job but seeing as there was hardly anyone around as they were all either gossiping in the staff room or sleeping somewhere, and she was in a surprisingly good mood as the ward was very quiet, she obliged and decided to do it herself. On her way down the corridor she passed the staff room and heard overheard, what sounded like the nurse that had approached her earlier, spreading silly rumors to what she presumed was another nurse.  
"eh, have you heard the rumor about this ward?"  
"Rumor?"  
"Well, I heard from Kelsie on AAU that there's a legend. Every four years in the early hours of the first day of November something strange happens..."  
"Strange? Like what? ...Professor Hope sharing food?" They both chuckled to each other for a moment before she carried on.  
"No but seriously though, apparently there's some ghost that like roams the corridors...proper like paranormal activity!" The other woman sounded skeptical, as was Jac while she listened, and replied abruptly.  
"Oh yeah very funny Charl, like I'm going to believe that! On Halloween as well? Get a grip girl."  
Jac made a mental note to bring this little story up the next time she crossed paths with 'Charl', as just another way to humiliate a nurse, then carried on to the drugs cupboard, thinking nothing more of it.

Meanwhile, Jonny was sat in the staff room on a break, chatting to Mo about the impending birth of his child.  
"So, Jonny Mac, what's goin' on with Jac?"  
"Oh Jesus Christ Mo do you have to!"  
"What! I just don't understand how you two were so close, touch-feely-when-baby-kicks, last week and now you don't even say as much as 'hi' when she walks on to the ward..." Jonny ran his hand through is hair, trying to stretch out some time to find his explanation,  
"Urh just...she's obviously got some sort of problem with me being friends with Bonnie..." he hesitated momentarily as he felt the guilt swirling inside him "..and I gave her back her key after she said I could move in..." Mo sighed in exhaustion at the pair and decided her matchmaking skills were obviously needed there. She sat up, moved round slightly to face him straight on and spoke firmly.  
"Jonny Mac. You are a colossal idiot!" She watched his eye widen and his face contort into something resembling into confusion, "you two do not understand how perfect you are for each other, and the best thing is; there's nothing stopping you being together. She's having your baby for Christs sake! What better reason is there to be with someone?"

As Jac searched the shelves of the cupboard through hundreds of little brown vials of various drugs and medications, suddenly, the door slammed shut. She gasped in shock, dropping the bottle in her hand and turned round to face the door. The lights flickered twice around her and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

In a split second Jonny began to come to a realization of his feelings and stood up in a shot. Before she could say anymore he was off out the door, walking down the corridor with a nervous grin plastered across his face.

"Hello?" She called out nervously as she walked towards the door. She tried the handle. The door stayed stuck fast. "Hey! Who's there?" She kept pulling on the door handle furiously. "What the hell? This isn't funny. Let me out!" The lights flickered again as kept trying the door handle hopelessly.

As he practically bounced down the corridor he heard a loud rattling coming from the other end and a muffled shout. He turned back round to face his best friend,  
"Did you hear that?" She looked back at him confused,  
"What?" He placed a finger to his lips and walked quickly but quietly towards the cupboard. The door handle kept shaking up and down violently and then she called out again,  
"Help! Somebody let me out!" He recognized her voice in an instant and jumped up to the door  
"Jac? What the-"  
"Jonny! Jonny, someone's locked me in here, get me out!" He tried the door handle hopefully but with no success.  
"Ok Jac, it's alright, I'm gonna go find the key, I'll be as quick as I can." As he ran quickly towards the ward he heard and emotionally sounding Jac call out his name again."

While he searched Mo stood awkwardly outside the door, thinking about the conversation her and Jonny had just had. She kept speaking, trying to make pointless small talk, just to let Jac know she was still there.

Inside the cupboard the was suddenly a cold chill which made Jac gasp in shock. Mo heard her from outside and queried,  
"Jac? You alright?" She wasn't sure whether she was being paranoid because she was feeling claustrophobic in the small cupboard, but she could swore she could feel someone watching her.  
"Jac?"  
"I-I um..." The lights then kept flickering on and off once again. They cut out completely. In the complete darkness Jac felt a warm, moist breeze blow across her neck. The lights flicked back on and she felt it again, along with a low, wheezy sound of breath in her ear. She span round quickly trying to work out what was going on.

There was a loud bang from inside and Mo saw the cupboard door shake.

Jac was frozen to the spot. Something was forcing her body into the door and stopping her moving. Her arms and legs were useless. Whatever this was, was restricting her movement completely, pressing against her chest as she struggled to breath. As if from nowhere she felt her baby girl move inside her, somehow she managed to muster up a single breath...

Mo saw Jonny running back towards her, gripping onto the key in his left hand. Then she heard Jac cry once again, she sounded breathless and frankly terrified,  
"Mo! MO THERE'S SOMETHING IN HERE!" The tone of the consultant's voice hit her in the put of her stomach and she practically screamed down the corridor at Jonny.  
He saw Mo's face and ran faster than his legs would carry him, until he was outside the door and fumbling with the keys.

Suddenly this force released Jac and her first instinct was to retreat backwards into the cupboard, away from the door where she had been held. Her eyes darted around the walls and ceiling as the lights continued to flicker, she was trying to see something but she didn't know what it was she was looking for.

The key obliged to be turned in the lock, with a click and a metallic clunk as the handle moved downwards. As Jonny opened the door he stepped forwards, while Mo stood back in terror of what they would find. However, as quick as it had opened the door was slammed shut and the power of it threw the nurse stumbling backwards to the floor. Mo jumped to his side with a petrified look in her eyes. The pair stared at the cupboard door in silence for no more than a few seconds.

Inside, Jac had lost all power of speech and found herself paralyzed, frozen to the spot with fear. Then she saw the door handle move again and the door open a crack.

After what had seemed like an eternity the pair outside also saw the door move. Jonny's first instinct was to dive towards it, but his best friend dragged him backwards.

Jac found the guts to move forward just a fraction in an attempt to find her escape.

All was silent for a moment, as many of the staff on Darwin ward gathered around the door after hearing the commotion.

Then, in an instant, the door flew open to reveal the darkened cupboard and with a speed and force that was utterly incomprehensible a ghostly pale and completely shaken Jac was flung across the corridor, hitting the wall on the other side, before the door slammed shut behind her.  
The entire crowd gasped in horror at the sight of the pregnant consultant hurtling across their path before Jonny scrambled to his feet and dived over to her while Mo started barking orders.  
"Right, someone get Elliot...and Mr T! Everyone move back! and someone get me a trolley and a spinal board...NOW!" People began to scatter and run off in different directions, in a fluster of panic.  
Jonny cradled the mother of his child in his arms as she sobbed and cried into his chest, all his medical training went out of the window as all he wanted to do was hold onto her and do his best to make her feel safe.

**I was going to do this as a one shot, not really sure whether to carry on or not...if I do it'll only be another 1 or 2 chapters at the most as I already have hoards of half written fics :') **


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not sure about this, it's a bit of a fluffy filler chapter just because I'm now dead inside after BJ tonight. Anyway, enjoy! **

**P.s. Cookies to anyone who guesses which song I stole lyrics from to create the end scene in the office ;) x **

As Jac lay, curled up to Jonny on the floor, shaking and shivering as tears flowed freely down her face, a selection of her closest colleagues and friends circled round her. Elliot and Mo were knelt down next to Jonny, while Sacha, who had been called up from AAU, sat opposite him, caringly rubbing the consultant's back and trying to talk her into letting them check her over. She, however, still found herself unable to speak or even face letting go of Jonny.  
Jonny shuffled and turned his head downwards so he was completely in Jac's line of view, he ran his hand gently through his hair as he spoke calmly and reassuringly in her ear.  
"Come on Jac, just let us make sure you're ok...please." He heard her sniffle and he pulled her into his body tighter as he rested his chin lightly on top of her head. He looked towards his colleagues helplessly before they all turned to see the door at the end of the corridor swing open.

Serena Campbell had been sat in her office when news had reached her about the commotion on Darwin. She then found herself with a sudden instinct to get to the ward and comfort the young woman. She had practically ran through the hospital until she reached the corridor and caught sight of the cluster of people assembled in a circle on the floor.

She joined the circle and placed a hand gently on Jac's arm, noting the freezing temperature and whiteish palour of her skin she decided to take action.  
"Right, everyone stop crowding her please. Professor Hope, go and prepare the side room. Miss Effanga, find Mr Thompson...and Mr Levy, you can help us." Jonny felt the mother of his child relax slightly in his arms as Ms Campbell formulated a plan. "Alright, Nurse Maconie, I assume Ms Naylor doesn't want to be put on a spinal board, and with that we'll just have to trust her, so can you get her on to the trolley please...gently." He nodded in agreement and proceeded in wrapping his arms around her back a lifting her carefully. Jac let out a painful, muffled cry and Jonny whispered a soft apology into her ear as he placed her down slowly. As the three wheeled Jac quickly into the nearest side room Serena whispered quietly to Jonny,  
"What the hell happened in there?" As one single, silent tear slid down his face he shook his head lightly and shrugged his shoulders. He swallowed hard before he could muster up the words,  
"I-I don't know..the door was locked and we just..heard her-" his voice cracked as yet more tears fell from his face and Serena wrapped her arm lightly round his shoulders.

Unbelievably after the redhead was thoroughly checked over by all five doctors they found she had only sustained very minor injuries. Other than a deep cut above her eyebrow from hitting the corner of the wall, a mildly sprained wrist and a few bruised ribs she was ok...physically anyway.  
The entire time they were doing tests and bandaging up her wounds Jonny sat next to her, refusing to let go of her hand and reassuring her everytime she asked 'what about the baby?'  
Eventually Mr T bought an ultrasound machine into the room and set up next to the bed. The pair stayed incredibly silent, barely even breathing as he placed the probe gently on her stomach. Suddenly a fast, strong thumping filled the silence. They both stared at the screen in amazement as their little girl wiggled and squirmed, happy and completely oblivious to the goings on in the outside world. Mr T smiled nervously at the consultant and spoke softly,  
"Ok Jac, I'm not too worried about anything but obviously call me if you're concerned about anything...and um..get some rest, yeah?" Jac nodded in agreement as she sat up and wiped the cold gel off her stomach.

The entire ward had an eery silence about it as everyone nervously thought over the events of the night so far, and did their best to avoid the 'haunted cupboard.'  
Jac was getting up to retreat to her office, with Jonny attatched to her like a child, when Serena walked in with a worried expression.  
"ah...Jonny, I'll look after her for a moment..you go and get a coffee or something." Jonny turned his head towards Jac in a hunt for explanation, she nodded and gave him a look conveying just as much confusion. Jac sat back down slowly on the edge of the bed and watched the CEO warily as she sat next to her. "Jac..I just wanted to..um..well, to make sure you're ok..and, find out what happened..." As Jac struggled through the recollection of the events just a few hours before she could feel her breathing becoming quicker and found herself aware of the fact that she was literally shaking all over. Serena had to use all her strength and energy to keep her own emotions in tact as she watched the young woman going through such torment. As Jac finally moved her gaze from the floor to look up at Serena, the CEO was shocked to notice her tear stained, ghostly pale (if you'll excuse the pun) face. Before she had chance to fully think about her actions her motherly instinct kicked in and she shuffled closer to Jac, wrapping her arms around her fragile body and calming her gently as she would her own daughter.  
When she finally freed the consultant from her embrace she made a quick attempt to change the subject and take Jac's mind of things,  
"So...what's going on with you and Maconie?" Jac rolled her eyes sarcastically and exhaled sharply as she shuffled back on the bed a little, experiencing an unexpected pain from the bruised ribs. Serena shot her a concerned look but said nothing as she opened her mouth to try and explain in as little detail as possible.  
"Nothing. He hates me." Serena looked over the redhead sympathetically and shook her head,  
"Jac. No he doesn't. I basically had to bribe him to get to talk you alone!" Jac let out a sad laugh and gestured to her bump as she replied,  
"Yeah sure, he won't leave me alone now but it's only the baby he's worried about really. As soon as she's born and he gets what he wants he'll go back to avoiding me as much as possible."  
"Jeez Jac you know that's not true right?" Serena could see straight through the consultant's shield as she tried to talk her round. "He loves you Jac, I can see it in his eyes, he cares for you more than you realise." Jac could feel the tears beggining to well in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat as Serena tried to convince her of everything she was wishing for. She stood up quite quickly from the bed, trying to ignore the pain and fuzziness in her mind as she escaped the room and quietly but forcefully ordered,  
"Don't Serena. Just don't." Serena jumped up quickly as Jac was leaving the room and lightly grabbed her arm,  
"Please Jac, just talk to him" she advised as the consultant shook her off and left swiftly.

"Jac!" Jonny ran after her as she hurried towards her office, darting her eyes around the wards nervously as she moved.  
"Jonny...you don't need to keep following me, I-I'm fine...honestly." He caught up with her and grabbed her uninjured wrist tightly, "Jonny get off me!" She panicked at the idea of being restrained again against her will. He saw the fear in dancing in her eyes and released her, feeling guilty as he called after her,  
"Jac! Jac please, we need to talk!" She heard the pain in his voice as he pleaded with her.  
"Fine. In here." She gestured towards the office, her eyes still flicking around the room in terror, and entered behind him.

Jac sat down in her desk chair as Jonny walked in, shut the door behind him and set himself down on the sofa. After a few moments of nervous silence, shuffling and epically trying and failing to start a sentence he sighed.  
"Jac. I..I've been an idiot-"  
"Jonny just..just stop." He looked back her in bewilderment. She exhaled slowly and ran her unbandaged hand through her slightly wavy auburn hair. "Jonny. "Right from the start, as soon we met, there was something about you that made me willing to open up. I let you see things and know things that weren't pretty and not what I would tell anyone and you accepted them. You accepted them and tried your best to fix them."  
"Jac I-"  
"Jonny." She raised a hand to stop him before carrying on. "Thing is, I've heard you talking to Mo...I've heard you say things you would never say to me, not in a million years. Please just tell me that your done with us so I can move on and forget that our love ever existed."  
"Jac. Why are you telling me this? Is this...Is this what you want?" She knew in her heart that the best way to do this and get it over with would be to agree and just end the conversation, but at that moment of all the ways she could possibly voice what she needed to say there was nothing, she was left speechless and found herself just staring into his eyes.  
"Well I really hope it's not Jac but...if it is then..."  
"Jonny...I.." She shot her gaze back down to the floor as she felt her cheeks flush red.  
"Please, if it's what you want, just give me a reason to end this, because I don't believe that we're broken, Infact I know we can be fixed!"  
"I-I just-" She stopped again and exhaled slowly. He decided it was time to take hold of the conversation again,  
"Jac. I don't understand where this is coming from, I thought we were getting somewhere and then Bonnie turns up and you turn into evil Lady Macbeth on me again!" He stopped, in a bid to try and make her explain herself.  
"I'm sorry. It's just...there was a point when we had everything I could've wanted; baby on the way, us getting along...even the prospect of you moving in. Then she comes and you just...I-I was jealous..and I'm sorry." Jonny could help but let a smile flood across his face at the fact that she had just admitted for the first time that she wanted him to move in.  
"You're mad, you know that? Somewhere in that crazy head of yours, those hormones must have got seriously messed up, your thoughts are running wild but I promise you, it's all in your mind. We still have everything Jac. Yeah, so our baby isn't perfect, and our relationship isn't exactly conventional..but we have each other and that's everything I could want right now." The shaken consultant caught up with her words as she overcame the shock of what she had just heard.  
"But Jonny..this" she gestured vaguely to her stomach, "this is happening, and if sh-she survives it's going to be hard...what if we can't work through this?" Jonny bit his lip hard as he struggled even to contemplate his daughter having no chance of survival.  
"Jac...I won't lie to you, I lie in bed thinking about our daughter..about who she'll look like and how amazing she'll be but..but I've had so many horrible nightmares about...well you probably know what I'm taling about, and everytime I wake up sweating and panicking about 'what ifs' and 'maybes', I've thought about calling you, if for nothing more than just to make sure you're both ok..but really...really I just want you to be there. I wake up every morning and for just a second I forget that your not there, I roll over and expect to see you there glaring back at me all prepared with a sarcastic comment about my snoring...but there's nothing more than a cold empty space, that creeps up to me when I come back to reality." Jac found herself so completely exhausted most physically and emotionally that she hardly even noticed the tears once again beginning to flow down her pale cheeks. Finally, at that point everything was beginning to become clear and make sense. In one basic sentence she simply shook her head and stated,  
"I can't do this anymore" and for the first time since knowing him she pulled him up off the sofa, wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and murmured and truly believable apology as he curled his arms round her waste in return and gently hugged her back.


End file.
